


Cuddling

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Recovery, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This short drabble could be read as a sequel to Anxiety.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Cuddling

‘How is he this morning?’

‘He is jittery and anxious. If he stays like this, I think it is best we give him a mild sedative, so he can rest. But I know how much he hates them, so he have been delaying it, giving him a chance to get it under control himself.

Jack nods, Mac has his good days, but this is one of the bad ones by what he is being told by the nurse.

‘Can I go in?’

‘Sure.’

Jack enters the room and Mac is sitting on his bed, rocking himself.

‘Hey kid, how are you?’

‘I’m OK.’

The rocking doesn’t go away and Jack comes closer to the bed. Mac looks up at Jack with a longing look. If Jack had to described it he would say it is almost desperate.

‘What is wrong kid. You can tell me.’

‘I…’

‘What do you need man, lay it on me.’

‘Cuddles.’ Mac blurts out.

‘What do you want me to do?’ Jack asks with a uncertain look on his face.

‘I want you to cuddle me.’ Mac says silently, clearly unsure what Jack will say or do.

‘Any particular reason? Jack knows that if you get Mac to explain something to you, it will come easier to him.

‘When you cuddle with someone your care about, your body releases a hormone called oxytocin that calms you and makes you deal better with stress. It will also lower your blood pressure and lower levels of the stress hormone cortisol.’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, why didn´t you say so in the first place, come here.’

Jack sits down on the bed, and wiggles until he is sitting behind Mac, pulling him into his arms and the kid limply lets himself be pulled and maneuvered. Jack holds Mac close to his chest, cradling him gently.

‘You are doing good, Mac, I’m proud of you.’

Mac doesn’t respond and Jack can feel him slowly getting heavier in his arms. He adjusts his hold and makes sure Mac’s head rests against his shoulder.

‘Rest Mac, I’ve got you.’


End file.
